


Take a Leap of Faith

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Infidelity, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: since someone is trying to get loans out in my name (aka identify theft/fraud) I decided to write some fanfiction because why tf not.Also, I don't know where it's going. It's going somewhere, but I have no idea where. I will be
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

The _leap of faith_ as Hytham has called it has completely changed Eivor’s life. She didn’t realise how much stress she was holding on to until she jumped from those heights. It’s as though the stress falls away as she flies through the air into the water, or hay, that waits below.

A few of the clansmen have raised questions when they’ve seen her doing it, though they all seem to be too scared to actually try it themselves. Of course, it’s become almost a daily ritual for Eivor, though the location usually changes as Eivor travels the world around her.

The best places are where there is water to fall into. Sure, the hay is more comfortable – and usually a safer option, but the water is refreshing. It’s one of a few things that has improved Eivor’s life since she was introduced to it.

When Randvi had suggested that she and Eivor ride together, to take a break from the camp, Eivor was pleasantly surprised. The last time they had done so, well… Eivor won’t complain about how it ended. That was a long time ago though, and that only came from Eivor persisting.

Eivor was giving though, agreeing to take a ride together. They went out past Grantebridge, Eivor has even considered visiting Soma since they’re in the area. The jealousy that filled Randvi when she spoke of Soma and Eivor’s adventures had taken Eivor by surprise, _who knew Randvi was like that?_

But they continued to ride until they found the remains of some Roman monument. Dismounting Eivor’s mount, they climbed up to the top. A while passed with the pair taking in the sight, the fresh air, and just taking a break. It’s been so long for either of them since they’ve had a break, or any time alone, so to have both at once is a dream come true.

Eventually, they lay side by side, staring up at the clouds. Randvi occasionally points out to one, telling Eivor of what it looks like. A while passes with the pair not moving, only curled together high above the ground below.

“This has been nice, Eivor” Randvi comments, looking up at Eivor. The battle-hardened warrior has her eyes closed, though Randvi knows that she’s awake. Eivor gives a small smile, trailing her fingers over Randvi’s skin for a while, tracing circles on her shoulders.

“It has” Eivor eventually murmurs. Randvi smiles, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Eivor’s cheek, though a moment passes before Eivor is giving in and kissing Randvi back. Randvi smiles into the kiss, shifting to lay above Eivor.

“You know we shouldn’t…” Eivor mumbles, though she’s giving in to the kisses all the same. Randvi smiles, stroking her fingers over Eivor’s scarred cheek. Eivor leans into the touch, though a moment passes before she’s pulling away.

“Try something with me” She whispers, as though the whole world will hear her. Randvi nods, though there’s a slight confusion in her eyes. Eivor smiles, standing up and lifting Randvi with her. Eivor spreads her arms wide, before falling backwards over the edge.

“Eivor!” Randvi’s voice is filled with concern as she steps towards the edge. When she looks down, Eivor is stood there with a smirk on her face.

“Try it” She calls, gesturing towards the cart of hay. Randvi bites her lip, _it’s certain death._ She ponders for a few moments, though before she can say anything, Eivor is already climbing back up to her.

“Here, let me…” She says, standing behind Randvi. She holds Randvi’s arms apart.

“Take a deep breath, and on the exhale… jump” Eivor murmurs. Randvi nods shakily, squeezing Eivor’s hand. She takes a deep breath, though it takes her a few moments before she jumps. She falls through the air and lands in the cart only a moment later, before climbing out with a wide smile on her face. Eivor grins, before taking the leap, landing in the cart.

Eivor climbs out and smirks.

“Told ya…” She mumbles. Eivor smirks and raises her eyebrow, though before she can say anything, Randvi is kissing her.

“Get that smile off your face” She murmurs. The voices of some of their clansmen has them darting back into the cart. Eivor chuckles slightly, tugging Randvi down into a deep kiss. Eivor’s hands find Randvi’s hair, tugging lightly as the kiss deepens and Randvi’s hips jerk up to meet Eivor’s.

Eivor chuckles slightly, biting down over Randvi’s neck – leaving a bruise that’ll be difficult to hide, _not that they care._ Eivor smirks, sliding her hand down Randvi’s chest, trailing it over the crease of her thighs. There’s a slight shakiness in Randvi’s breath, though the lust in her eyes only spurs Eivor on.

Randvi bites down on Eivor’s lip until it’s almost painful as Eivor’s hand teases Randvi’s folds.

“Gods…” Eivor murmurs, a slight smirk on her face. Randvi’s hips jerk against Eivor’s hands as she works herself to a peak. A low moan erupts from Randvi, but when a familiar voice passes them, Eivor presses her hand against Randvi’s mouth, speeding the movement of her other hand.

Eivor listens to the voice for a moment, hearing the clobbering of horse hooves.

“Sigurd” She whispers, briefly slowing her hand movements for only a moment before speeding up again. Randvi whimpers, her hips jerking against Eivor’s hand. There’s a slight flush to Randvi’s cheeks as she peaks, biting down on her lip until it’s almost painful.

Her chest heaves as she tries to calm herself, her eyes not parting from Eivor’s.

They don’t move for several minutes, only staring deep into each other’s eyes – as though they hold the answers to all of the questions throughout time.

“Run with me” Randvi murmurs. Eivor raises her eyebrow, clearly unsure of what to say.

“Away from Sigurd, from Ravensthorpe, and the world we know. We can start a new life, together…” Randvi’s eyes drop away from Eivor, as though she’s faltering on her judgement.

“We can start our own settlement, or settle down to a normal life” Eivor suggests, though gives a slight chuckle.

“I don’t think normal suits us though” She adds. Randvi smiles and nods, leaning up to press a kiss to Eivor’s lips.

“I only need you and a weapon; we can make the rest work” Randvi promises. Eivor smiles and nods, kissing her gently.

“Okay,” Eivor murmurs, smiling into the kiss.

“Okay?” Randvi’s voice is filled with a question, though Eivor can’t quite place _what_ the question is.

“Okay” Eivor promises. She squeezes Randvi’s hand in her own, though before she can do anything else, the cart is tipping over.

Joyous laughter surrounds them as they stand up, pulling each other into a deep kiss that leaves them both chasing for more. Sure, they’re in public and they know that they should be more aware of what’s around them, _or who_. 

But at this moment, they don't care about anything except each other.

They have forever to care about the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since Randvi’s suggestion to run away, _they had a few things that they needed to clear up at Ravensthorpe before they could actually run away._

Randvi hasn’t seen Eivor for a while though, it seems as though the drengr has vanished. There was a camp… or something similar, that Eivor needed to deal with, _though she’s been gone for seven sunsets._

Randvi rakes her eyes over the alliance map, it’s incomplete. Not that she cares, she’ll be leaving here soon enough. Her eyes fall to the pile of parchment in the corner. The top one is the one that fills her mind. She knows that she should dispose of it, that it should be destroyed before anyone in the settlement may find it, it’s for her eyes alone.

A letter lands on Randvi’s desk, a small smile from one of the clansmen as they walk away. It’s as though he knows what’s going on, he doesn’t though. Randvi has made certain that no one in Ravensthorpe knows what’s going on between her and Eivor. She smiles in response and sends him on his way before opening the letter. She reads Eivor’s writing, _meet at the North tower at sundown tomorrow._

Randvi’s heart leaps as she re-reads the words over and over. The excitement builds in her heart as she thinks about meeting up with Eivor again. It’s been too long since they’ve been together – and Eivor is the sister of her husband. The giddiness that fills her is unmatched.

Sigurd has never taken Randvi to the highs that Eivor can, and he probably never will. The day passes slowly, it’s always a drag when Randvi knows she’ll be seeing Eivor tomorrow.

As the sun sets and the moon rises, Randvi wanders around Ravensthorpe, interacting with some of the clansmen and members alike. None of them suspects a thing, and none of them will know where Eivor and Randvi have gone.

Randvi eventually wanders off to bed. She listens to the settlement for a while, realising that everyone else has fallen asleep too. The middle of the night is the perfect time for them both to run away.

Randvi eventually falls asleep, dreaming of the future. She knows that she wants to run away with Eivor – she’s wanted Eivor since they first locked eyes, over a fire that was roasting boar meat.

Since then, Randvi has dealt with war in her heart. She doesn’t want to hurt Sigurd, she loves him too. But the bond that she holds with Eivor is something much more… profound. When she sees Eivor, it’s as though a fire is lit in her heart. There’s something so much deeper, she can never find the right words to describe it. Maybe one day, she will find them. Until that day though, Randvi rolls over in her bed and tries to get some sleep, dreaming of tomorrow and what will come. Maybe she and Eivor will make love again. Maybe they’ll kiss under the moonlight, she doesn’t know.

For now, though, they’ll continue to meet in secret, until they take a leap of faith and run away together, for a new life together.


End file.
